


Blooming

by fulltimephanmeme



Category: Phandom, The Phandom, fantastic foursome - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulltimephanmeme/pseuds/fulltimephanmeme
Summary: Dan is an observer. He draws what he finds beautiful - which is mostly flowers, until he meets a boy with camellia eyes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is my low stress fic. it's easy to write and a calming aesthetic so it's not meant to be perfect or taken seriously. 
> 
> trigger warning for: stuttering, nervous ticks, social anxiety, mild panic attacks, school

Dan had no idea how the hell he had been convinced to go to this study group. His mum had said it would help him learn important study habits. She thought he wasn't disciplined; and she was right.

Dan never had to study. At piano lessons he had perfect pitch and could learn whole songs just by listening and repeating. He read so much that when teachers insisted that he study the vocabulary words he could shrug it off. He watched so many Fun Science YouTube videos that he would only doodle during Science lessons.

In short - Dan was not a fan of studying. So when Dan agreed to go to a study group for French class he wasn't sure why he had agreed.

All he knew was his mum hadn't stopped bugging him about it for a week straight. He would've agreed to almost anything to get her off his back.

If anything, he convinced himself, that he could doodle in peaceful silence for an extra hour or two twice a week after school.

Dan walked into the library and noted that the lighting was too bright, just as disconcerting as hospital lights but with an orange tint instead of a blue one. The bookshelves were just short enough for Dan to see over if he got on his tip-toes and the carpet was shaggy like the original interior designer thought the 70s would last forever.

There was a grand total of two other students at the study table in the library. One was a popular girl who was smacking gum and twirling her creamy blonde hair between her fingers. The other was a tall boy slumped over a book, raking his long fingers through his black fringe with his knee bopping.

Dan opted to sit on the side of the table the boy was sitting on. He recognised him from class vaguely and Dan didn't exactly get along with many of the popular kids.

It wasn't that Dan got bullied so much as that he simply stood out more than the rest of the weirdos at school. For one, most kids who didn't want to get noticed by the populars didn't stretch their ears, wear black from head to toe, and sketch strangers and flowers into a leather bound notebook. Secondly, he was tall and lanky with a weird haircut; definitely hard to miss.

Dan got out his sketch book to continue his drawing from earlier of a red gloxinia. He was really getting into the shading of the petals when the rest of the students filed in and sat around the table.

The table stayed in silence, no one knowing what to say. Should they all just open their textbooks and ask for help if they need it? Was there a proper way to approach this?

Dan didn't care, he just wanted everyone to get to work so he could draw in silence.

A shy looking girl in a gray cardigan started, "So I reckon we should start with names? We'll all be seeing quite a bit of each other - twice a week for a few hours, more so on finals week... I'll start. My name is Becky. I'm new here, and my pronouns are she and her."

Becky gave a brave smile and sat herself back down carefully.

"Pronouns?" the blonde girl from earlier asked too loudly for a library.

The boy next to Dan replied quickly, like he was on edge, "Yeah pron-n-nouns, like she or he or they. There's m-more but I'm not sure how to pronounce many of them. It's just whatever you're comfortable wi-with."

The girl rolled her eyes dramatically, "Jessica, she and her."

A boy with brown moppy hair continued, "Chris, and I use he and him."

"Well I'm Phil; I u-use he and him pronouns." the boy next to Dan said with an unsure smile, his lips nearing a nervous quiver.

Dan was used to observing and noticing details, not joining in; so when Phil turned to look at Dan in a silent nod for him to answer the name question Dan was immediately focused on noticing every shade his eyes contained rather than the obvious social cue.

Phil's eyes were blue at first glance but they also had details most people would miss. There were lines of lime green, emerald, and some specks of gold with a circle of light gray on the outer rim. Dan couldn't keep himself from thinking his eyes looked like a blooming camellia.

Dan would have questioned his choosing of a flower that represents perfection if Phil's skin wasn't unbelievably pale and eye catching as hell. The taller boy noticed how Phil's speckled eyes were complimented by his clear skin and slight blush.

His eyebrows were perched evenly and his cheekbones were defined but somehow managed to look soft, probably due to the growing tomato red glow they were cultivating from Dan's stare.

Dan's innocent observation did not get to continue as it did not go unnoticed; he was awoken from his thoughts by someone coughing at the silence.

It had only been a few seconds but Dan was now wishing he could crumple himself into a small ball and throw himself into the bin at his complete lack of social graces.

Dan shifted his eyes downward quickly, avoiding the stares, "Dan, he and him."

The rest of the table said their name and pronouns but Dan didn't listen, his heart pounding way too loud at the embarrassment he had caused himself, even more so at the fact that he could feel those camellia eyes still trained steady on the back of his neck.

"Alright well I'm going to just start in on the textbook. If anyone has questions just ask each other. This is not just a study group, it's a support group!" Becky said, giggling at her own joke.

Everyone got out their textbook and began flipping through pages and getting out pens.

Dan got out his sketch book, determined to not look up again as it would most definitely cause social disaster as it had just less than a minute ago.

He already had no friends - no need to subject himself to public humiliation on top of it.

He focused on the red shades he chose for the gloxinia, on the shadows and faint veins on the leaves. He focused on anything but the unwavering feeling that the boy next to him was still watching.

Sure enough, when Dan finally looked to his side, the boy with the blue eyes was staring at the page Dan was working on.

Dan smiled at Phil, glad to see he wasn't the only one finding far too much interest in the other to be appropriate for the strangers that they were to each other.

"Not sure where to start?" Dan asked, nodding to Phil's unopened textbook.

"Hm?" Phil shook his head, looking up from Dan's sketchbook, "Oh ri-right, sorry didn't mean to stare. Your art is amazing, absolutely incredib-ble."

Dan didn't know what to say to that. No one watched him draw, much less commented on what he sketched.

The boy seemed to have a habit of stuttering. At first Dan had assumed it was anxiety from talking in front of a group, but this was one on one now. Dan tried to keep his mind from wondering what caused his stuttering, like merely thinking about it was rude.

"No need to apologise." Dan shot a reassuring smile.

For a beat too long the boys sat in silence, neither of them wanting to just return to their respective work.

"Not sure where to start?" Dan asked again, looking to Phil's French textbook.

Phil followed Dan's gaze, like he had forgotten they were there for a French study group, "Yeah, i-it's a bit overwhel-elming. This textbook is so thick! I'm not sure where to start, it's a whole new language and I'm not even all th-th-that good at speaking English."

Dan found himself smiling at the boys joke, "Well if you aren't sure where to begin I've got good news for you, the pages are numbered. I reckon page one is as good a place to start as any."

Phil rolled his eyes playfully, "Well when y-you put it like that,"

Dan chuckled, returning to his sketchbook.

Dan finished the gloxinia only minutes before study group was adjourned. With a single glance up to the boy next to himself, Dan decided to start on his next drawing - a pale blue camellia.


End file.
